Laughter is the best medicine (CasXReader)
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This is based on a dream i had a few days ago (TickleFic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

_This is based on a dream i had a few days ago.  
I was kind of pissed when i woke up and realized it was just a dream XD_

_I hope the time and grammer in here is okay.  
Fanfics like this one are very hard for me to write_

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english_

* * *

**_Laughter is the best medicine_******

**_(CasXReader)_**

I'm sittingon a bench.

Before me, the darkness rises like an impenetrable wall.

I am all alone.

Ashiverruns throughmy body and I hug my chest to stop the cold which spreads through my entire body.

Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder and I twitch, slightly startled, as I turn my head around, only to look right into two bright blue eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone? It is late," I hear the soft, deep voice say and another shiver runs down my spine. But this time it is not the cold that makes me shiver…

"I know it is late Cas. I…I just want to be alone, that's all."

A low chuckle and he squeezes my shoulder softly.

"And that's why you sit here in the cold?"

I just nod and turn my face away from him, starring into the rising darkness.

I can feel how he scoots closer to me and only a few seconds later he presses me against his side. I feel how the warmth of his body goes on mine and I can't help but smile softly when he puts a part of his Trenchcoat around me to keep me warm.

"Thank you…"

It is barely a whisper but he must have heard it because he chuckles another time.

"You are welcome."

Minutes pass and nobody wants to say anything.

My smile is gone again and melancholyreflectsinmyeyes.

"You still didn't answer my question my dear."

I look up, buthejust staresinto theinfinite darkness.

"I don't know Cas. I told you I just want to be alone. I don't feel like talking about that."

I hear him sigh.

"At least smile a bit. For daysI haven't seen yousmile."

"I have no reason to smile…" I say with a soft sigh of my own.

I couldn't see the tiny smirk which spreads across his face during my words and then it is already too late when he pokes my side.

I yelp and flinch away from him, but he follows every of my movements.

"No Cas! Don't even think about it!" I try to intimidatehim.

My attempts are ridiculous.

I am only a human.

He is an angel of the Lord!

Said angel spread out his pitch black wings and now it is me who backs away intimidated.

I can already feel how a smile wants to spread across my face from the anticipation when he wiggles his fingers at me. His grin widens and before I know what is happening I lay on my back, Castiel on top of me and the moment he dugs his fingers into my sides, I shriek with laughter.

"Yes, that's soooo much better," I can hear him say these words with an amused laugh of his own and his fingers find my sensitive belly and I try desperately to grab his hands, to shove him away, anything to make it stop. But he is way too strong and to be honest I don't try that much to shove him away from me.

It feels good to just let go and laugh…

"Since I am an angel of the Lord I must make sure my father's creations feel good and I have heard that laughter is the best way to make a human feel better…Does it works?"

Oh how I would have loved to wipethe smuggrin offhisface right now.

But all I can do is laugh, laugh, laugh as his nimble fingers find all of my tickle spots.

"NO! N-Not there! NOT THERE! PLEAHAHAHASE!"

I shriek again when his fingers tap playful against my ribs.

His grin widens and again an amused laugh finds its way out of his mouth.

I try to curl up into a ball, wrap my arms around my upper body, but suddenly there are soft feathers brushing over my neck, attacking my ears and making me laugh so hard that I can feel how tears build up in the corners of my eyes.

"Nohoho Cahahas! C-Come ohohohon! That's…AHH!...not fahahair!"

"What is not fair? This?"

Another shriek as his wingtips brushes over my ears.

"Or…that?"

More desperate and at the same time happy laughter follows, when his fingers starts poking at my ribs again.

"S-Stop! P-Pleahahahs stop it Cahahahas!"

He laughs and when his fingers find my underarms I can't hold back the booming laughter anymore that pours out of my mouth.

"Looks like I found a sweet spot huh? I think I will stay here for a while."

"N-No! Nononono STAHAHAHAP!"

Instead of stopping his playful torture he bents his head down, waggles his eyebrows at me and blows a huge raspberry on the patch of bare skin where my shirt has ridden up during all my squirming.

My hands shoves against his head as I scream with laughter when he blows raspberry after raspberry right into my belly button. His fingers starting to squeezes up and down my sides and lower ribs and soon tears were streaming down my cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity he finally shows mercy and stops.

By the time my laughter had go silent and I pant heavily the moment I was able to breath normally again.

When I open my eyes he still has this huge grin on his face and I stuck my tongue out at him with makes him gasp in faked shock.

"Oh you want more? All you have to do is ask my dear."

But before his fingers could attack me yet again I am on my feet, running away from him while laughing loudly and careful.

"First you have to catch me angel boy!" I yell laughing and I can see how he spreads his wings out.

Crap!

Again I have forgotten he is an angel and not a human...and so much faster than me!

But i am just grateful to have this angel around me, because he is the reason why i feel sooo much better now…

Laughter is indeed the best medicine…

**_The End_**


End file.
